<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Between Us by WinglessOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562035">Just Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne'>WinglessOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, House Cleaning, Shenanigans, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rey spend a weekend apart, but what happens when it's over and the place is a mess?  Come find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another part of the Space Cafe 'porg-let' collection of little one-shots that are 500-1000 words.  This week's prompt was Domestic.  I hope you all enjoy what I created!  Just a snippet into our beloved OTP's life as a happily married couple.</p><p>Thanks to my beta tmwillson3 and the ladies in the Space Cafe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Sunday -- the day of rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there’s no rest for the wicked.” Ben yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been an exciting weekend.  He had the boys over for poker, and it turned into a party.  The house was worse for the wear, which was unfortunate. In less than ten hours Rey would be home.  She also had an exciting weekend, as she told him through multiple texts and calls.  She and her friends had gone to the beach for their annual summer trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben trotted sleepily to the kitchen, standing at the island and pouring a bowl of cereal.  Scratching his butt, he hummed to himself as the dog came up, expecting a treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jango,” he said, drawing out the o.  “There’s a good boy.  You won’t tell mommy about this weekend, will you?” The dog whined and tilted his head to the side.  “Will you?” Ben questioned again as the dog pawed at the air.  “Good boy.” He ruffled the pup’s fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cereal perked him up, so he went to the stereo, switching on the channel he would never admit to listening to -- 80’s and 90’s pop.  Grabbing the broom, he slid across the wooden floors singing along, not caring if he was off-key.  Occasionally, Jango howled with him, and the two made a pretty good duo if Ben was honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the kitchen was clean, and he moved on to the living room, picking up glasses and throwing away half-empty bottles of beer.  A pair of discarded panties reminded him of Mitaka’s adventures with Phasma, which was something that Ben wished he could wipe from his memory.  Thankfully it hadn’t escalated to anything as insane as the parties from his frat days.  Regardless, he wanted the place to be spotless when Rey arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing the sheets in the wash, Ben quickly dressed and ran out to the store.  Picking up Rey’s favorite meal and some flowers, he set things up for her.  She was just walking in as he was setting the table, smiling radiantly as she took in the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have worked hard!” Rey complimented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just had to make everything perfect for you,” Ben admitted, pulling her in close.  “I missed you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I missed you too,” she confessed as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him tenderly.  The kiss quickly turned into something far more passionate, with Rey whimpering and panting as she melted into Ben’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was halted by a cold, wet nose pressed against the back of her knee and a mournful whine.  Ducking down, she greeted the dog, stroking his fur and kissing his snout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too, Jango.  I hope you kept daddy out of trouble,” she said, giggling when he licked her face.  Jango barked twice, looking back at Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, buddy, it’s just between us,” he said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is?” Rey asked, looking up curiously at Ben.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>